


Ninja Turtles Story Poll

by SilverWolf15



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Choose the story, M/M, Not a Story, Poll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf15/pseuds/SilverWolf15
Summary: A poll to help determine my next Ninja Turtle story.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm having trouble trying to decide which story to do next. I have a few ideas but i'm going to let you all decide. I don't know how to do a poll so the only way to vote is to comment, sorry for that. 

Now to be clear I have four ideas, all of them are Leo/Don stories. I'll post a title, and a summary of the story to help spark interest. Now the title and summary may change. Please let me know this is something I am hoping I can do again later. I want to know which one you all would want to see.

Idea 1: Lover's Quarrel. 

Summary: We all know Leo and Raph butt heads a lot, as well as Raph and Mikey. Yet, what happens when the mated couple of Leo and Don get into an argument? What would each one do, and could they make up? 

 

Idea 2: Hidden Agenda 

Summary: This takes place the World's Collide arc of the 2003 series. Right were the brothers are captured and Bishop revealed himself to the turtles. This is an alternate take, right before Bishop is about to dissect the turtles. He takes Leo and Don into a private room for some more..."Testing". Don't want to reveal what it is as I want it to be a surprise. 

 

Idea 3: Ignored (Temporary title)

Summary: After the battle with Shredder, after Exodus, Leo is in his brooding mood. He starts ignoring Don as their relationship starts to dwindle. Don is feeling unloved and will do anything to get his lover back to his original state. 

 

Idea 4: Blessings (Temporary Title)

Summary: This may be a short one as Don and Leo still kept their relationship a secret. One day Splinter catches them kissing and calls them out on it. Now the two must sit and wait as Splinter thinks over what he saw. Yet it's not going to be a negative story, just to let you know. 

 

Those all the ideas I have so far, if you're interested in this please let me know which one you like and vote by making a comment. I'll leave this poll open for a week. It is April 5, as I write this. So the poll will end April 13, 10PM. Please vote if you're interested I would love to hear your feedback.


	2. The Winner

Well i'm going to end the first poll a bit early, mainly since no one else is going to vote, and to my surprise I only had one person who had voted. 

So with that I thank Ango_Polo for voting, thank you for taking an interest in this. 

Option 1: Lovers Quarrel will be made next. 

Basically it shows what happens when Leo and Don have an argument. 

I will try and do something like this again, and hopefully I will have more votes the next time I do it.


End file.
